Most synthesized glycopolymers (polymers for which the structure includes saccharide groups) are derived from vinyl derivatives (Narain R. et al., Eur. Polym. J., 2002, 38, 273-280), acrylic derivatives (Bernard, J. et al., Biomacromolecules, 2005, 7, p. 232-238; Barros M. T. et al., Eur. Polym. J., 2009, 45, p. 295-301; Narain R. et al., Biomacromolecules, 2003, 4, p. 1746-1758) or acryloyl derivatives (Muthukrishnan, H. et al., Macromolecules, 2005, 38, p. 3108-3119) into which are incorporated pendant saccharide groups. Synthesis of linear polyurethanes derived from glycoside derivatives has not been much studied since it is difficult to obtain a monomer having a functionality of two, most sugars having more than four reactive alcohol functions. Moreover, several studies have dealt with the synthesis of polyurethanes stemming from fats. The latter have limited thermomechanical properties, such as a low glass transition temperature and low moduli.
Therefore, there exits a need for having available polyurethanes having improved thermo-mechanical properties compared to the polyurethanes derived from derivatives of fats.
The object of the present invention is to provide polyurethanes and polyesters having good thermo-mechanical properties, from derivatives of the glycolipid type.
The object of the present invention is also to provide novel monomers of the glycolipid type as well as their use for preparing polyurethanes and polyesters.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing polyurethanes and polyesters, in linear form.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing polyurethanes and polyesters in the form of a network.
Another object of the invention is to use the obtained polyurethanes and polyesters according to the invention for applications with high added value, notably in the medical and pharmaceutical field.